So Cinderella (on hold)
by Summer L. Rayne
Summary: Fili, Kili and Ori are in university. Kili was doing just fine tell a new girl comes, Summer (oc). Kili and Fili come from a rich family and the Oakenshilds would like to keep it that way. When Kili falls for Summer, A girl with a normal back round, Kili wonders if his family will accept her, mainly his Uncle Thorin. (first ever Story)
1. Chapter 1

It was raining when I arrived for my first day in London, not that I minded I found the cool air welcoming after the long fight from South Africa. I was looking for one of the girl I would be rooming with in the halls of the University of Westminster. It was busy in the airport with people from all over the world arriving filling out from the doors. The place was busy and big, I was scared that I was going to get lost. I was told to go to the fist map bored that I see and call her, after looking around for a few minutes I found one sat on my large back pulling out my phone from my back pack.  
_"hello?" _she answered.  
_"hey its Summer I found a map."  
"Oh good where does the map point?"  
_I looked to the map showing where I was and reading it out to her.  
_"oh good I know where that is just hold tight."  
"I will thanks."  
_She had a light Scottish accent with long red hair and baby blue eyes with a thin figure. We had been chanting for over Skype for a few months after the university had sent details. I was rooming kids who had been there for 2 to 3 years after a girl had dropped out. Without that I wouldn't have gotten a spot.  
I only had to wait a few minutes before my name was called.  
"Summer!" I sat up and turned seeing Jessica waving over to me.  
"Hey" I said standing up as she came and stood in front of me. she was tall and almost toward over my 5'1 frame.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you in person." She said as we hugged each other.  
"I know I've been so excited." I said as grab my bag as we started to head out.  
"How was the flight?" she asked as he made our way to the exit.  
"Long but good, I slept most of the way." I said as he got out. we got hit by a cold breeze that was quite welcoming to me as we got out side were taxis were parked all along the edge waiting for people to take to the places.  
I had met the other girl that I was staying with you was from Ireland name Katie and Hope who was from France. They were both really nice. I had yet to meet the three boys that were also staying with, all I knew there were Aidan and Dean who were brothers and Adam. The hall was in Harrow was surrounded by villages and over looked London.  
We found a taxi and half an hour later and Jessica asked the driver to take us to the nearest train station. He hoped on to the train which was a 16 minute drive that we spent the time talking and me with my face against the mirror watching the houses go past.  
I had never been on underground chain, being that we don't have one in South Africa and had only been on a train when I was a child car being the main mean of transport. I was like I little kid discovering new things as Jessica put it, who couldn't stop laughing at my face. We manage to find seats so we didn't have to stand for the entire journey.  
"We going have to give you a card for the train so you don't have to go to the booths every time."  
"Sounds good."  
"And then there is the Freshers BBQ tonight so u can mingle with the other newbie's." she said. it was a nice ride to Harrow we chatted and just got to know each other better. She told me about the campus and the halls and mostly about the people I will be living with. We got on really well I just hope it was like this with the others.  
"Dean has been here for three years in Radio Journalism, he can be a real player sometimes but he is really sweet. Then Adam his here for film and he can be really shy at first but he is such a teddy bear, he is in his 2nd year. And Aiden, Deans younger brother, is doing Film, he is a bet rough around the edges but he also be really fun and he is in his 2nd year. "Jessica explained.  
"How old are they?" I asked hoping I wasn't the little one of the group.  
"Dean is 25, Aiden 23 and Adam 23. So you're the youngest out of all of us." I sighed and grinned up at her.  
"I'm used to it, I'm the youngest back home. " I said.  
"Don't worry I won't let anyone used it against you." She said laughing.

We arrived at Harrow at 10 a few blocks away from the halls and campus.  
We grabbed a cad and I sat with my face against the window watching as the houses went past.  
"You look like such a tourist." Jessica laughed as we drove into campus.  
it was big and and towers over us and it had me almost jumping out the car.  
"Come on you need to get your key." Jessica aid helping me with the few bags I had. We walked into the halls. The reception was on the left in a small room. It looked like a normal hotel.  
"Hey Tress, have a newbie." Jessica said walking up to the desk.  
"Hi, Summer." I said holding out my hand.  
"Tress, you need anything just come and asked." She said shaking my hand. She was average height with short black hair and dark eyes that came with being Indian. "Here are you keys." She said passing them over. "Thanks it was nice to meet you." I said as Jessica pulled me away. She waved as we headed to the stares.  
We were on the second floor walking all the way to the end of the hall she unlocked a door with a window and post box. "This is the entrance hall." She said as we entered a small entry way with another door. We went past the door to another longer hall with door and a side hall with doors that had labels such as bathroom and shower room. "This is the bathroom area, we all share it so make shore you lock it. and these r the bed rooms.  
She said pulling me down the longer hall. There was a door to the left with two across from each other. "That's Katie then hopes and on the right is Deans." Each door was decorated with something. We walked further down the hall to four door s two opposite each other. "That's Adams and Aidan's on the right and Yours then mine on the left." She said pointing to each door. There was another door with a window that looked to lead to the living area. Mine was two doors down. Jessica opened the door to my room and pulled me in side.  
It was small was small with the bed pushed against the left door and the desktop and what looked like to be a cupboard next to it. "Welcome to your room." She said. "It's small but you get used to it." she said. "No its nice, really." I said putting all my bags down. "So do you want to meet the others or unpack first?" she asked. "I think meet the other get it over and done with." I said following her out the door. She turned to the door with the window. "This is the kitchen and everything else." She said opening the door.  
It was large with the kitchen to the right and a long table in the middle with a couch on the left. It looked like everyone was in there. And they all looked up as we entered. There was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing behind the counter of the kitchen making a sandwich, he looked to be average height with a handsome face. The two girls were at the table with their laptops, Katie with her spiky blonde hair and green eyes and Hope with long dark hair and brown eyes. The last two boys were sitting on the couch one was reading, we was a lean with a cute face with short brown hair and brown eyes. Than the last one also had a book in his hand, he looked to be tall with long curly brown hair and slight stubble with light brown eyes.  
"Oh my gosh you finally here!" Hope said getting up and hugging me.  
"I'm here." I said hugging her then Katie. Hope was tall and looked like a model while Katie was a few inches taller than me and looked like she had a lot of fun.  
"Its so good to finally meet you in person." Katie said.  
"Yeah I couldn't wait to meet you guys." I said before there was a clearing of throat to the right.  
"Are you not going to introduce us?" The blonde one asked.  
"Oh right, that's Dean, then the Adam and Aiden. Everyone this is Summer." Hope said pointing to each in turn.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said.  
"It's nice to finally meet you to Summer. You have been the subject of conversation between the girls for some time." Dean said walking over and holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand.  
"Its nice to meet you." Adam said, in a quiet voice, to the right holding out his hand. I nodded and smiled at him shaking his hand. "Yeah nice to meet you." Aidan said walking passed me. His voice was deep and he towered over me. "Come on we will help you unpack."Katie said. 


	2. Chapter 2

My first night was a restless sleep getting used to the because of the Jet Lack. But I was woken up to the sound of rain and people talking in outside. I got up and change walking out. Kili and Ori were standing at their door talking. Ori was in jeans with a nice comfy sweater on and Kili in jeans and a white top.  
"Morning." I said a bit awkwardly.  
"Morning." They said at the same time. I looked down and went to the kitchen. Katie was behind the counter busy cooking while the others were all eating at the table.  
"Morning Summer." Hope said as I walked over. "I made you breakfast since you don't haveany food yet. " she said pushing over a plate of eggs and bacon. "Thanks, I should head out get some stuff to day." I said setting down.  
"I will take you, I need to get some stuff any way." Katie said setting down opposite me.  
We ate and chatted while the boys piled in getting their breakfasts.  
"How was your first night here?" Fili asked sitting down with his brother who sat next to me.  
"It was ok, I'm a bit Jet Lacked." I said finishing off my food.  
"Its only two hours you will get used to it soon." He said.  
"Hope so." I smiled getting up and heading to the sink and washing off the plates and sitting back joining the group.  
"What subject you tacking?" Ori asked. I liked him, he seemed a bit shy but friendly.  
"Photojournalism." I said. Katie and Hope were doing Fashion designing while Jessica was doing Music production.  
"That's a nice course, some of my friends are taking it they say it's excellent." Fili said.  
"Oh um, nice tattoo." I said to Kili. There was something about him that made me shy away and I wasn't to shore what it was. It was Chinese figures saying something.  
"Thanks." He said and it seemed it was all I was getting out of him.  
"It means Man of Strength." Fili said looking at his brother.  
"Nice." I said looking down.  
A silence fell over us all before Kili turned to me.  
"You like tattoos?" he asked, it seemed a bit forced.  
"Yeah. I want to get some." I said.  
"Like what?" Katie asked. you could she was trying to start up a conversation.  
"Um a dragon fly on my ankle and wolverine claw marks on my wrist with a floral pattern in side" I said.  
"That sounds nice." Fili said.  
"Yeah." Aiden said.

Katie's room had large pictures of New York on it with a cluttered desk and clothes on the floor, so pretty much a future my room. "That wasn't awkward." Hope said sarcastically, sitting on the bean bag, in her French accent.  
"Yeah Kili does not seem to talk much." I said.  
"Don't worry about him, he will get used to you, he can be really fun." Katie said from her chair.  
"Yeah he was like that with all of us" Jessica said from where she was lying across Katie's bed.  
"What do you guys normally do for fun?" I asked.  
"Well hope has a TV so we watch in my room and then there is the library and we just hang about." Hope said. "What time would you want to go to the shops?" Katie asked.  
"Any time is good." I said.  
we diced to head out then and get it over and done with. Were able to go the campus store and get some stuff, on the way Katie pointed out things and places to hand out and just chill with people. it was a nice campus with lots of chill places and friendly people. The shop was nicely packed and had the essentials. It was a nice walk with the cool air blowing. When we got back Katie helped put my things away in my cupboard at the end of the kitchen which was in a U shape and my things in the fridge. Then we all met up in Hopes room to watch some TV, Dr Who had just finished when I went to get some coffee taking my mug with me.  
When I walked into the kitchen I wasn't the only one who had the idea. Kili was there waiting by a boiling kettle. He looked up as I entered and I stopped in the door way, I looked down as I walked over, to him.  
"Coffee or Tea?" he asked.  
"What?" I asked looking up blushing.  
"Tea or Coffee?" he asked turning to the kettle.  
"Oh a coffee please." I said giving him my cup.  
"Sugar?"  
"No just milk." I said as w he went to the fridge grabbing the milk and pouring it into the coffee and passing it to me.  
"Thanks." I said taking a sip. It was awkward to say the least, I pushed off the counter heading to the door.  
"Summer." I said I headed out.  
"Yes?" I asked turning around.  
"Look the way I have been acting, it's nothing personal, I just take awhile to get used to people." he said.  
"I get it don't worry. It takes some time I'm like that sometimes." I said. I smiled at him and he gave a little grin back.  
"Um I know some guys who do Photojournalism, I can introduce you guys, you know have abit of a guide through the subject." He offered  
"Um, that would be grate thanks, really." I said.  
"yeah no problem." He said. there was silence after that, but it was different, not so awkward.  
"Me or Fili can show you around campus if you like." He said  
"That would be a big help, thanks. Um and thanks for the coffee." I said holding it up.  
"Your welcome." He said. I smiled at him as I started to walk backwards.  
"I better get back." I said pointing behind me.  
"Yeah shore, it was nice to actually talk." He said.  
"Yeah it was, thanks for opening up." I smiled as I turned around again and headed for the door not before giving a slight wave which he returned.  
I headed back to Katie's room feeling that I had accomplished something on my trip to get coffee. Kili seemed nice but he guarded my heart, which I could understand because I did the same thing.  
I let very few people in and when I made friends a let them in, but I only a select few. Kili seemed the same, but I think he has a sweet side, just under the surface.  
when I got to Katie's I had smile face thinking that Kili was actually pretty cute.  
"What you smiling about?" Hope asked.  
"I just had a chat with Kili, I feel like a accomplished something." I said sitting back down.  
"That is a accomplishment, he took awhile to really talk to him." Jessica said.  
"it wasn't a lot he was just saying the way he has been acting wasn't personal." I said blowing it off.  
"Still more than five words." Katie said. I shook my head as we fell into a conversation.

it was just late afternoon when I returned to my room, it was the 27th of August so I still had time before university started on the 1st. Hopefully all my stuff was here by then.  
As I walked in my phone stated to buzz looking at the message my mom telling me to go on Skype.  
I opened the phone call and I was greeted by the face of my mom, hew perm in short curls and round face with hi check bones and green eyes, I was always told that I look at her.  
"Hey mom." I said smiling at her.  
"Summer it's so good to see you. What it like over there." she asked excited.  
"Nice really nice campus and I already got some stuff from the school shop so I didn't have to eat the other girls." I said.  
"who all is with you?"  
"Katie, Hope, Jessica, Ori, Fili and Kili, Filis younger brother." I said counting them off with my hand.  
"So you sharing your apartment with boys?" she asked a bit worried.  
"Mom don't worry they really nice, you don't have to worry about them." I said rolling my eyes at her.  
"I still don't like it. But ok."  
"How are things back home?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Pretty normal just me and John, it so quite without all of you here, it odd." She said.  
"I'm shore you will get used to it. I will be back to visit soon." I said hoping to cheer her up.  
"Not soon enough." She said.  
it was a very short conversation, and soon I found myself in the living room on the couch reading. I looked up as Fili walked in giving him a smile. He smiled back and walked over.  
"What you reading?" he asked sitting across from me on the chair.  
"_The Ocean as the End of the Lane. _It's amazing." I said.  
"May I see." he asked reaching out his hand. I handed him the book and he read the back and smiled.  
"I know this book, Ori read it last year." He said giving back the book, "he made me read it to, never got around to it."  
"Not much of a reader?" I asked.  
"Nah that Kili, I think he read it." he smiled at me, "Kili told me about the talk he had with you."  
"Yeah I understand where he is coming from, I can be like that sometimes." I said waving it off.  
"Its difficult to for him to make friends, I have had this talk with everyone, but he will open up as he gets to know you." He said.  
"I really get it." I said smiling at him.  
"Thanks." He said squeezing my arm before getting up.  
"Tea?" he asked heading to the kitchen.  
"Yes please."

The atmosphere was different at dinner, it wasn't as awkward and KIli actually spoke up.  
"What are you focusing on this year?" I asked to Kili. He looked at me before opening his mouth.  
"Directing, screen writing, sound. Those kind of thing." He said before turning back to his food.  
"What do you do in Photojournalism?" he asked.  
"Well technically it is contemporary media practice, for BA, that lead to Photojournalism, for postgraduate for MA, but we work on skills like production and research, then there is theory." I smiling back it when, a smile was returned before Katie stared up a new conversation. It ws an easy conversation and KIli added in his own opinions at times.  
"ok so you would date Alan Rickman?" Hope asked me.  
"What can I say it's the voice." I said laughing.  
"I see where you coming from, I see it." Jessica said nodding.  
"Cant we talk about something else then celebrity crushes." Fili asked annoyed.  
We looked at each other before looking at Fili and saying all at the same time, "No."  
"Ok team Edward or Jacob?" I asked and the conversation wore on from much dismay from the boys who started on their own conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the sun was out but the wind was cold, it was a lazy Sunday. And everyone seemed like they couldn't get out of bed let alone get dressed. It was more brunch then breakfast when I got up to get food, after an hour of my hunger growing for an hour or two.  
Fili was sitting in boxer shorts and a t-shirt on the couch head back sleeping, Ori was by the table eating in long PJ pants and t-shirt. Katie and Jessica were in the kitchen, blurred eye, sipping from their mugs. "Morning." They crumbled as I headed over to them. "Morning." I said heading to the kettle to get some coffee to wake me up.  
No one said much considering how lazy everyone was feeling. Hope and Kili came in sometime after me and it seemed that everyone was not getting out of there PJs.  
"Are we going to do anything today?" Hope asked as she sat down to breakfast, brunch.  
"No." Katie, Jessica and I said at the same time from the kitchen. Fili had finally woken up after Kili slapped him across the head after an half an hour of his snoring.  
"Why would you want to do anything while its sunny, no we should go out when it's raining." Fili said sarcastically.  
"You welcome to go out by yourself." I said sitting in the chair across from Kili.  
"No, he will make me come with. Only Ori, Hope, Katie and Jessica can go." KIli said from his mug.  
"Why not me?" I asked. He smiled at he said to me before saying.  
"I need someone to keep him busy." He said matter-of-factly. I just looked him.  
"What am I to you, some kind of toy for a toddler?" I asked.  
"I'm not a toddler" Fili said but we didn't take notice of him.  
"Well I'm not going to do it" Kili said.  
"Why must I do it?" I asked.  
"Because you the youngest and the newbie." He said leaning forward.  
"Oh not abusing your power." I said sarcastically.  
"You need to go through some initiation."  
"Did you all go through that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
"Well… no…. but it's about time we start." He said. I just stared at him and shook my head.  
"You can't do that" I said.  
"Guys!" Jessica shouted next to us as she waved a hand between our faces which I realized now was closer then when we began. I pulled back and looked at her.  
"Aiden you can't do that to Summer." She said to him.  
"And I'm not a toddler." Standing up.  
"Get over it." Jessica said.  
"I'm still not entertaining him." Kili said.

We all got up to get dressed later and I sat in my room typing an email after a shower when Hope walked in.  
"So you and Kili, in the living area." She said sitting on my bed.  
"What about it?" I asked turning around to face her.  
"Well you too were very close." Said Hope, ", and I have never seen Kili actually make jokes with people so early." She said looking at me.  
"You imagining things." I said, "Maybe his is trying to open up more."  
"Yeah right! Do you like him?" She asked.  
"Not in the way you implying." I said  
"Oh my gosh you like him!" she practically shouted.  
"I don't, you seeing things." I rolled my eyes turning around and carrying on with my stuff.  
"You just in denial. I have to go tell the others." She said running out the door.  
I rolled my eyes planning to set the record straight later. I sat and waited for the other to come barging in but they never did. I got a few things done, such as emails from friends, tumblr and other such things. Most of the time I was downloading music and reading not wanting to face the others at the moment. I wasn't a person who interacting with people too much, and which was something my shrinks always push me to do, but I was a loner at heart and let very few people in. I only had four real friends back home that I trusted with my life. And I didn't really talk to people and stayed in my group. The clouds soon came in the afternoon and let out a light drizzle.  
I sighed leaning back not able to keep a smile off my face as I thought about a certain dark head boy, it want that I liked him but I did enjoy talking to him and he was kind of cute.  
I quickly banished the thoughts and focused on my book as much as I could with him on my mind.  
I skipped lunch and didn't come out my room unless I needed to go to the bathroom. By the time it was dinner I was quite hungry and decide I needed to face them.  
Only Fili, Jessica and Katie were in the living area. They all sat around the table eating and talking.  
"Hey." Is said as I headed over to the kitchen.  
"Hey." They replied back. "There is a litter for you on the counter." Jessica said pointing to it.  
I picked up the envelope, It was from the post office on the campus, my stuff had finely arrived.  
"Hey do any of you mind taking me to the post office my stuff is here." I said sitting down with a sandwich.  
"You and KIli should take her, help carry." Jessica said looking at Fili.  
"yeah shore I will get Kili." He said getting up.  
"Thanks." I said asa I quickly finished my sandwich and followed him. Kili was sleeping when on his bed and Fili headed to wake him up while I looked around his room. It was like any boys room without the cars wallpapers, the floor was lettered with clothes and hanging over the chair. The wall was almost bare beside a large world map above his bed with pins scattered over it. There were books scattered across the room, from classics to more fantasy and history books. There were a few photos on the wall in front of his bed with Fili and him in different places. There were a whole bunch of CDs on his desk but I couldn't see what bands they were.  
"Kili wake up bro." said as he shook him awake.  
"What?" KIli asked groggy.  
"Come and help Summer and I bring her stuff up." He said.  
"Kay." He said his head falling back on his pillow.  
"Come on he will catch up with us." Fili said walking to the front door, it wasn't long before Kili came running to us and filled in line next to us.  
"Thanks for waiting." He said.  
"You were the one sleeping." Fili said.  
"I was up late last night." He said.  
"Reading?" I asked, he looked down at me. He was tall and toward over me.  
"Yeah how did you know?" he asked.  
"I sore the book on your night stand I do that to, stay up and read." I said blushing.  
"Oh yeah, just finished it." He said.  
"What was it?" I asked.  
"Dorian Grey." He said. I smiled it was one of my favourite books.  
"I love that book." I said. He smiled.  
"What is your favourite book?" he asked  
"I don't have one there are too many to choose from." I said, "And you?"  
"Same, it's hard to choose." He said.  
"The worst is when you have a large stack of books waiting for you to read and you can't stop rereading." I said, he laughed. He laugh was nice and relaxing.  
"I know I always do that." he said chuckling.  
"Ew, book worm flirting." Fili said scrunching up his noise. Kili reached over and slapped him across the head.  
"Cant to people have a conversation about a same interest?" he asked.  
"Not without flirting, they can't" Fili said laughing.  
"You mistake shivery for flirting." I said. Kili chuckled.  
"Come, before it closes." Fili said walking faster.  
We just made it, there were five boxes, the boys took two, will I was left feeling bad for only having one. It was a long walk back with the boxes getting heavy. And I was sweating when we got back.  
They helped take it into my room before leaving me to unpack.  
It was all my books, music and stuff, as well as things for around the house, that I would need for classes. I packed everything away and pot all my pots and pans in the kitchen.  
Most of my posters were of places around the world that I want to go and paintings I did and some of my pictures. It finally felt like home.  
There was a knock on my door just after I stepped off my bed. "Come in." I said and Fili walked in.  
"Hey it looks nice." He said walking in and looking around.  
"Thanks it finally feels like home." I said up at him, he wasn't as tall as KIli but he was close. "Do u need anything?" I asked.  
"Yeah I need to talk to you" he said taking a seat in the office chair. "It's about Kili."  
I looked at him quizzly, "What about him?" I asked sitting down at on my bed.  
"I haven't seen Kili open up this fast in a long time, and I need to know you won't let him down, you won't hurt him." He said looking at me seriously.  
"Fili, the last thing I want to do to your brother is hurt him." I said sincerely.  
"Thank you, I worry about –" he didn't finish.  
"I don't need to be looked after." Kili said from the door way. Fili stood up and looked at his brother.  
"I'm just worried about you." Fili said moving to his brother.  
"I don't need to be treated like a baby." He said be for giving me a look and leaving the room.  
"KIli wait!" Fili shouted after him.  
I didn't go to supper I don't know if I could face Kili right know. It was around ten when I went into the kitchen. But I almost walk right back out. Kili was waiting by the kettle. He looked up at me and turned around. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed and apple that was shared between the group. It was awkward to say the least. "What happened?" I asked finally.  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking over to me.  
"What happened to make Fili so protective? Why are you like this?" I asked looking him in the eyes.  
He sighed as he rolled his head back. "My friend let me down big time, and it cost me greatly." He said. "I learnt to hold my heart close to my chest." he said. "What about you? You seem to be the quite one." He said. I decided to tell him everything.  
" I was 16 when I had a really bad panic attack, I found out I was depressed a few years back, and my mom found the scars on my thigh from where I was cutting, and I had to a mental hospital for a month. I found out I was bipolar and things got a better, at home. But not at school, the word got out and my friends, or the people I thought were friends, didn't want to be around the girl who want to spend time in the a mental hospital." I said shrugging.  
"Wow, that tuff, I guess we both messed up." He said.  
"The loners hanging out to together." I said smiling. He smiled at me.  
"Coffee?" He asked grabbing my cup.  
"Thanks." I said waiting next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to bed with a smile, I just made friends Kili finely and it was nice to have him as a friend. Maybe I did like him.

I was woken up early on Monday by Katie; the girls were heading out to the village and I really didn't want to miss it. I quickly got dressed and followed them out the campus. It was a short walk to the train station to the shopping centre. We went to all the shops getting new things. It wasn't long before we needed to get some coffee. We sat outside and drank some tea and coffee just being in each other's company. "This is really nice, I'm so glad I'm here. " I said letting the sun wash over me.  
"I'm so glad you came, I always a wanted a younger sister." Hope said draping her arm around your neck I rested my head on her shoulder and we all had a good giggle. It was fun and light the interior day and we all tired from the day out and were almost a sleep when we got on the train and even more tired when we got home and dragging our bags to our room and were soon out.  
we all got up for dinner.  
"You guys looked hammered." Ori laughed.  
"You're lucky I like you Ori." Katie said warily.  
I laughed and leaned on the person next to me as I closed my eyes and yawned. I heard the deep rumble in the chest as a chuckle that can only belong to Kili coming from the person I was leaning on. I looked up and he smiled down at me, I smiled back.  
"You girls I love you, I would make dinner for anyone." Fili said putting the plants in front of us.  
"Food." Jessie said basically attacked it, and we were not better.  
We gained some energy from the food which was surprisingly great.  
"You are an amazing chief." I said leaning back and my stomach full.  
"He is good." Kili said leaning back and putting his arm around the back of my chair. Hope let out a giggle and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah you could really get some money out of it." I said looking up at Fili has he collected the dishes.  
"Iv told him that for years." Ori said.  
"How long have you known each other." I asked.  
"Since we were kids our families are close." Ori said.  
"Oh wow and you guys rooming together that must be nice." I said surprised.  
"Yeah we like family." He said laughing as he and Fili started to wrestle as Fili put his arm around his neck. We laughed at them and started to hoot.  
It was a fun night playing around and just chilling around, it was late when we all went to be, well some of us. Kili and I had to stay up and wash the dishes after losing rock, paper, scissors.  
He washed while I dried and put it away.  
"It was a fun night." I said as I put the last dish away.  
"it was." He said coming to stand next to me. I smiled up and took the mug of coffee he made before we started.  
"Thanks." We fell into a confeterble silence. I liked being around Kili, he didn't feel the need to fell the silence. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled looking down, feeling a blush creep up my face.  
"Thank you for sharing that last night." He whispered.  
"Thanks you for sharing." I whispered back. I looked up to him and smiled he smiled down at me and seemed to lean down, I reached up with my head, stretching my neck. He was getting closer and I didn't know what to expect. I had never been kissed before never even had a boyfriend, but I really liked Kili. He was so close.  
"Hey guys-" Katie said walking in with Fili. We pulled apart quickly and looked at them.  
"Oh sorry were we –" Fili started.  
"No." Kili and I said at the same time. We looked at each other then away.  
"I was just heading to back to my room." I said heading to my room and walking past them and walking into my room closing the door.  
I slowly slid down the door sitting on the floor and huffed out air. I couldn't think, my mind was blank, not being able to wrap my head around the fact the Kili was about to kiss me.  
I wasn't shore how I got into bed but I woke up in the morning on it. I showered and dressed and got ready to face the others.  
Kili wasn't there but everyone else was and they all stopped talking as I walked in.  
"Morning." I said walking over to the kitchen and got breakfast.  
"Morning," They said. It was silent as I sat down and ate.  
"What was it like?" Hope asked.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Hope I told they haven't kissed yet." Katie said.  
"We were not going to kiss." I said.  
"Oh yes you were." Fili said smiling.  
"I can't believe this you guys, I wasn't going to kiss him." I said rolling my eyes.  
"No he was going to kiss you." Katie said.  
"I don't get what's the big deal is?" I said shrugging.  
"So you admit it!" Jessica practically shouted.  
"I admit nothing." I said crossing my arms.  
"Admit what?" Asked Kili from the door way. I blushed looking at him and looked down.  
"That you were going to kiss Summer last night." Said Ori.  
"I admit nothing." He said walking to the kitchen.  
"See you guys are going crazy." I said standing up and walking out without saying anything or looking back.  
I didn't want to go out not with their stares. I don't if Kili was actually going to kiss me, but I was shore that what it looked like. I stayed in my room and read till my parents sent me an SMS to go on Skype.  
"Hey guys." I said seeing my mom and her boyfriend.  
"Hey hun how are you." My mom asked.  
"I'm ok just a bit tired." I said waving it off  
"Are you taking your tablets?" she asked.  
"Yes, don't worry." I said.  
"What have you been up to?" She asked.  
"Nothing really just been hanging about. I got the all my things thanks." I said.  
it was a short convention, since I had to keep my internet.  
I diced to go for a walk along the grounds, get to know my place around and went to check out the library. It was nice with a low chatter on the bottom floor. I looked through the many books on the lower floor and quite enjoyed the lower chatter.  
"Hi said I boy standing next to me, he was tall with dark blonde hair and green eyes. We was lean but still muscled going by the tight long sleeve top he was wearing.  
"Hi." I said turning back to the books.  
"Do you need any help." He asked.  
"Oh no I'm just browsing." I said.  
"I'm Ryan I work here sometimes." He said holding out his hand.  
"Summer, I'm new." I said shaking his hand.  
"That explains why I haven't seen you around. How are you liking it?" He asked.  
"I love it, I'm actually exploring getting to know my place around."I said.  
"What you taking?" he asked.  
"Contemporary Media." I said  
"Really? I was in that class last year now in Journalism." He said.  
"No kidding I'm going into it afterwards." I said smiling up at him, he smiled down at me.  
"What area of Journalism are you going into?" he asked.  
"Photojournalism and you?"  
"Radio. Wow this is really cool." He said leaning against the book shelf.  
"Yeah it is where did you do your primary?" I asked  
"London University. I live there when not at school and yourself?" He said in his nice accent.  
" Rhodes University in South Africa. It's where I'm from."  
"Oh I thought I knew the accent. I went to vacation in Cape Town." He smiled down at me.  
"Yeah it's a nice place." I said.  
"What is it like in a South African university to a UK one." He asked.  
"Well I can't say much I haven't been to any classes here. But we did two years in plan Journalism in Rhodes the you could choose which area you want to go into it, and I did Photojournalism."  
"Why you doing contemporary media?" He asked.  
"I got a scholarship, but I asked to so it so I have more experience in photography and film then do journalism and you know the rest from there." I said waving my hand.  
"Interesting, you know if you need help getting to classes you can ask me anytime." He took out a phone and I followed as I took his number.  
"I will do that it was nice meeting you Ryan." I said stepping back.  
"Yeah you to." He said waving as I walked away.  
I spent the rest of my time walking around and back to the halls. I walked back to my room in late afternoon and close to supper but I wasn't hungry and decided to get some extra sleep and turned in early.  
I woke with a start sweat running down my neck and face. It was 12 in the morning and for the life of me I can't remember what I was dreaming about, no matter how much I tried to bring it to mind all I knew is that I need to get out and walk around, I need to get out of the room. I jumped of bed and ran to the bathroom the wash my face. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, short drown red dyed hair , large blue eyes, curvy figure, and sighed before wiping my face and heading out but I can't go back to my room.  
"Summer." I looked up to see Kili at his door. His light was on and he was still in his day clothes.  
"Yeah did I wake you?" I asked  
"No I was reading. Are you ok?" he asked looking me over.  
"Yeah bad dream. That's all, it was nothing." I said waving it off  
"Are you shore? You look pretty shaken up." He said stepping closer.  
"I'm fine really, just tired." I said walking to my room and stopped as I got to my room.  
"Summer?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm actually going to set in the living area for a bit." I said heading to the door.

"Summer you not fine. Talk to me." He said fallowing me. I walked over to the chair and fell into it, my head falling back.  
"Talk to me." He said sitting next to me. "I know you can." He said  
I looked over to and sighed. "I can't tell you because I can remember the dream and its got me a little spooked."I said looking at him.  
"A little spooked, you were shaking," he said raising his eyebrows.  
"I'm fine really." I said.  
"I know you say you fine but you don't look it, let me get you a cup of tea." He said getting up and headed to the kitchen. I waited and breathed just trying to catch my breath. I don't know what had me freaked out and I'm not shore I did want to know. He came back with a steaming mug of tea, one for him and one for him.  
"Summer look at me." He said. I looked up at him and into his eyes, brown like melted chocolate, they pool you in and so dangerous for they do not let you go. My eyes slowly moved down his face, over his straight nose to his soft looking lips. Hey were worst then his eyes, they didn't need to draw you in, there was no point you were going to come anyway, no matter how dangerous it was, but that was the thrill of the whole thing. I didn't realise what I was doing tell I was inches away from his face. I quickly moved back but his hand came up and cupped my jaw and I froze looking up into his eyes.  
"I can't believe it hasn't even been a week. But I can't get you out of my mind." He said his thumb running over my lips as he moved forward. "I shouldn't do this, but…" he didn't finish has his lips fell on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't move, I didn't breath and I didn't blink I just sat there and took it all in. His lips were soft and warm and I lift a tingly feeling on my mouth. It was like kissing silk and to counter that his stubble lightly rubbed against me but the two textures worked well together. They worked like ying and yang, dark and light, it was wonderful.  
But I could feel him start to pull back, and I didn't want him to. I wasn't shore what I was supposed to do but I realise know that I shouldn't of just sat there.  
He looked down at me, at my shocked face.  
"Summer" he said. But I said nothing and just looked at him. "I shouldn't have done that." he said letting go of my face. And with the cold hair I breathed in for the first time and blinked.  
"I'm sorry." He said, turning away from me, "Sorry." He said as he got up and headed to the door.  
I stared after him, trying to get it all in my head.  
He was half way to the door.  
Kili had kissed me, on the lips, on the lips. It was a constant monologue in my head. he had kissed me.  
He had kissed me.  
I looked to the way Kili had went to see he had just left the living area, I got up and ran over to him nit wanting him to get the wrong idea.  
"Kili wait." I said getting into the hallway. He was standing by his door just about to close it. "Kili." I said walking over to him. He turned around but didn't look at me, keeping his head down. "Kili don't… don't go." I said. I moved closer to him, pulling up all my courage, I reached up on my toes taking his hand and pulling him down and placing my lips on his. It happened all over again, the feel of his lips sending goose bumps up my back and down my arms. The thrill of it all was amazing.  
He slowly kissed me back, placing his hand on my face and pulling my face closer. His hand was warm; he palm was soft but with rough calluses. He slowly pulled back and rests his head on mine.  
"Maybe I'm not so sorry." He said smiling. I giggle and kissed him again, my face red from the kiss.  
"Its late." I whispered.  
"Shhh." He leant down and kissed me again.

He said goodbye soon after that and headed to our bed rooms smiling a each other before closing our doors. I laid in bed that night with a smile on my face and blush on my cheek, thinking over what just happened. It was my first kiss ever and it felt amazing, It was felt like something that was impossible to explain, it was something. I fell asleep with sore cheeks and with him on my mind.

It took me some time to get fully awake not wanting to wake up from my dream. But soon I was up and wanting to see the real thing. I got up and quickly had a shower before heading to the living area where everyone was eating breakfast. Everyone. Kili was in the kitchen fixing him some breakfast, I headed straight to him.  
"Hey." I said leaning against the counter next to him. He smiled down at me leaving his food and leaning down to kiss me. I leaned up on my toes to kiss him back so he didn't have to bend all the way down but still he was way taller than me and had to bend down quite a bit.  
I didn't notice the light chatter coming from the table had stop tell I pulled back and my eyes fell on the table where everyone was looking at us wide eyes and mouth open.  
"Morning." I said waving at them. Kili turned and smiled at them. "Morning." He said.  
They just looked at us for a few minutes before Hope sat up and pointed at me. "I knew it, I knew it." she said running over and hugging me.  
"When did it happen? How did it happen?" She said shaking me.  
"Hope calm down." I said holding her shoulders.  
"Yeah we just dating know, it not like he married." Kili said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
I looked up at him smiling. "Really?" I asked stupidly.  
"Of course" he said kissing my head.  
"Oh my gosh look at them!" Katie said from the table.  
"Come on guys let's just eat and we can talk about later. Promise." I steppin gout of Kilis arm and getting some cereal.  
"Only if you promise." Jessica said.  
It was a quit breakfast with everyone looking between Kili and me as we sat next to each other. "OK this is awkward." Ori said.  
"Blame them." I said pointing to the girls.  
"Yeah I don't get why girls make such big things about this." Fili said.  
"Maybe it's the need to know everything." Ori said. Kili and Fili laughed at the rest of us looked at Ori.  
"Ori I thought you were nice, but now I see how it is." Jessica said putting on a hurt face.  
"What I'm just thinking out loud." He said.  
"Don't worry Ori they being dramatic." I said.  
"You are taking his side." Katie asked.  
"I am Switzerland." I said putting up my hands.  
Both Fili and Kili were chuckling at the banter and soon we fell back into the usual routine.

I sat with Kili on the couch as everyone did their own things. Kili had arm around my shoulder as I rested my head against it. "So we dating?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Of course unless you don't want that." He said.  
'No I do I really do." I said a little too quickly and he smiled down at me. "It's just I have never had a boyfriend before." I said quietly.  
"Really, that's surprising." I said pulling me closer. "I am honoured to be your first."  
"This is so surreal. Being with you is so much better than I expected." I said relaxing into his side.  
"So you thought about being with me?" He asked chuckling.  
"Well… it's crossed my mind and it was like one thought." I went on but soon he silenced me with a kiss.  
"I like the way you tell me to shut up." I said breathlessly. He chuckled and kisses me. That's when we got hit in the face with a dishcloth.  
"Get a room!" Fili shouted from the kitchen.  
"Jealous much." Kili said throwing the cloth back which Fili caught.  
"Leave them, it cute. The little ones together." Katie said. I rolled my eyes as they started to argue.  
"They so cute." I said watching them.  
"What do you mean?" Kili asked.  
"They like each other. " I said.  
"You think?"he asked looking at them intensely now. "I don't see it."  
"Don't worry they do. So the oldest and the oldest." I said chuckling.  
"I still don't see it." he said.  
"Don't worry you will see soon enough." I said patting him.  
"How do girls see this." He said shaking his head.  
"Instinct." I said shrugging.

It was amazing how easy it was to be with him, to be myself around him. I didn't have guy friends growing up, being in an all girls school and even with two older brothers their friends sore me as the little sister. But with Kili it was amazing I didn't feel like I had to hide from him and I could open up. It was a new experience and I liked it.

"What are the plans for today?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Chill I guess we can go out later tonight. How about that?" He asked resting his head on mine.  
"Like on a date?" I asked looking up at him blushing.  
"Yeah, a date." He said chuckling.  
"Iv never been on a date before." I said.  
"What have you done?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I went to an all girl's school and I wasn't going to date my step brother's friends." I said shrugging.  
He smiled and kissed my head. we spent most of the day in the living area before it was time for us to get ready for our date.

(I must apologize for the short chapter but I have been stuck with writers block and thank you to my two followers for following and thanks for reading.)


	6. Chapter 6

I had a shower and got ready; I didn't know what we were doing so I got into some practical clothes, jeans, white shirt and a red flannel shirt over that. I didn't take me long to get ready and met Kili in the hall way.  
"You look nice." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the door.  
He was in jeans and a black band tee.  
"Thank you. You not so bad yourself." I said as we headed out. "So what's the plan?"  
"I thought we could just relax and enjoy walking around harrow, there are nice places hidden about." He said as we headed to the stairs.  
"Know any nice places to eat?"  
"Yeah a few." He said. "I called a cab so we don't have to walk it looks like it's going to rain."  
I didn't have anything to compare the relationship to but it seemed to be starting really easy, I didn't know what I expected but it was different to this. I wasn't shy like I would be around boys and I didn't feel the need to be quite because I would think that I was annoying them. Kili gave off this feeling of ease and I felt I didn't have to pretend around him.  
we caught a train to the main part of Harrow, we spent the most of the train ride in each resting on each other and talking, before and old lady came and told us how disgraceful we were being, which had us in a more laughter when we got off.  
"So you hungry?" he asked as we got off the train and started walking down the street.  
"Yeah defiantly." He pulled me down another rode to a bet more lively part of town. It was small night clubs and pubs. We headed to a small pub at the end of the street on the corner caller The Prancing Pony.  
"This is my favourite pub." He said pulling me to the back. It was filled with people that looked to be from most ages. He pulled me to a quiet corner on it was almost dark but it was enclosed so we didn't get a lot of sound.  
"Wait here and I will order some food; there is something you have to try." He said.  
"Sounds like a plan." I said. he was back soon and slid in next to me.  
"Its good to get out. Stretching his arms out and putting one around me. I couldn't help letting out a laugh. "What?" he asked.  
"You did not just do the stretch move." I said.  
"What? I stretched and you just happened to be were my arm was going.' He shrugged.  
"Oh really? So weren't just doing one of the oldest moves ever?" I asked raising my brows.  
"Of course not! It was just a really nice accident that you were in the way of my arm." He said.  
I rolled my eyes and leant up against him ,"ok I will believe you ." I said sceptically. He laughed and kissed my head.  
"What did you order?" I asked  
"It's a surprise." He said smiling.  
I sighed and smiled. Looking around the pub, all the young and the old, the student and the workman, it was like a giant family just being with each other, not even knowing each other and having a good time in each other's company. It was nice to watch.  
the food came not long after, it was a large plat of chips and two rolls, with two cocas. The lady, a tall plump woman with long hair bulled up in a bun, put it down and then went on her way not before giving Kili a wink, which he didn't return.  
"Chip roll?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you may have had it before but not from here."He said as he started to put some chips in his roll.  
"Ok are you ready to taste something amazing?" He asked once we both had out rolls.  
"I am." I laughed as I took a bit. The chips were crunchy and the bread was fresh and the two together made a nice taste in my mouth. "Its good." I said after I swallowed.  
"I know." He said tacking another bite. I laughed watching him wolf it down taking small bites from mine. I was half way through my second one when he was finished.  
"You know, you kept up me." he said leaning back.  
"What you mean?" I asked leaning up against him as I finished mine off.  
"Most girls would still be on their first one."  
"I have brothers." I rested my head against his shoulder.  
"Jessica said, the girls were excited to have another girl in the flat." He said his arm wrapping around my shoulder.  
"So what else did you have planned for this date? Besides this taste cuisine." I asked  
"No come on let's take a walk." He said throwing down some money and pushed me out when I started to protest that I could help pay.  
it was a peaceful night, with little clouds and the moon shining bright, and the stars twinkling in the sky, it was cool, as the season changed. We walked hand in hand, just talking about nothing of importance. The roads were packed with people from every club and pub, there were no cars as the street was filled with people dancing, the music mixing together into one big rhythm.  
"Dance with me." Kili said pulling to one big dancing group.  
"No I can't dance." I said pulling back.  
"Don't worry, neither can I." he said. I giggled as he pulled me to him his hands falling on my waist. We danced like there weren't any people around us, like we were alone. We laughed and just enjoyed being in each other's company. I laughed as he spun me and dipped me and pulled me into a messed up version of a waltz. We ended up just bouncing around and dancing with each other. It was a good hour before we decided to get some drinks. I was sweater so my face was shiny as we sat down on the side of the road. I started to wipe my face when Kili laughed.  
"You look cute when you sweat." He laughed. I pulled my tongue out at him took his drink.  
We headed out to the train having been out for well over two hours and headed home.

No one was in the living area in when we got back and we decide to call it night there as we were both tired from the dancing.  
He bent down to kiss me and my knees went weak, and my breathing sped up. He hand was in my face pulling me closer. I loved the taste his lips and a smell of a forest on a rainy day seemed to radiate off him.  
"Goodnight." He whispered his had resting on mine.  
"Goodnight." I said as we pulled back and went back into our rooms, were I thought I was going to have a goodnight sleep. But I was wrong.  
I nearly screamed as I walked in and put my light on seeing Jessica, Hope and Katie sitting on my bed.  
"Gods, what r you doing in here in the dark?" I asked after my heart decided to beat again.  
" We were waiting for you." Hope said.  
"Why?" I asked as I fell into my chair.  
"The date. We want to know everything." Jessica said.  
"You guys seem to be taking a big interest in this." I said leaning my head back.  
"Well Kili never been on a date that we know of, and this is big for us." Katie said.  
"Ok fine. And Ori was right." I said.  
"Just tell us." Hope said.  
"Ok. Well first we went to this pub called the Prancing Pony and had chip rolls, and then we walked down the street when we came to this big group dancing and we danced." I said smiling remember the dance.  
"You danced!" Katie said sitting up.  
"Yeah it was really fun." I said a blush forming on my cheek.  
"Aw you are blushing. This is so amazing; I think our Kili found a girl." Hope said.  
"I think he has." Jessica laughed.  
"Come on guys it was one date." I said shaking my head.  
"Yes but you must understand, we have never of Kili being like this with someone so early. Summer, that's big, like really big and mean he really trusts you." Jessica said.  
" yeah it took Kili a month to warm up to us and actually have a full blown conversation." Katie said.  
"I never knew." I said looking down. "Talking about warming up, Katie you and Fili are looking very warm." I said smiling at her.  
"Not you to!" she wined.  
" They been like that since last year and neither of them have actually had the courage to actually do anything about it." Hope said laughing at Katie.  
"There is nothing going on between Fili and I." she said blushing.  
"You blushing." I said laughing.  
"Whatever." She said.  
it wasn't long after we teased Katie that we all went to bed and I laid in bed that night a smile on my face and fell asleep dreaming about the night.


	7. Apology

Dear readers

i must apologize for not posting for awhile but things have been quite busy lately and sadly somethings had to come first i will picking up soon, so do not fret my little ones. ;)

Much love  
S.L.R


	8. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Kili and mines first date, university has started and most of our days were filled with studying and catching up with sleep, sometime Kili's and my off days were the same and then we would spend the time together or with you ever else is free. Kili and I had been on a few dates since then and all had been amazing as the first. We slowly learnt more about each other, Kili had slowly opened up more and I learnt more and more about him.

_"I have to talk to you." Kili said one night as I was about to go into my room after having movie night with the girls. He was leaning against his door frame in his jeans and shirt. "Is everything ok?" I asked walking over. "Yeah I just thing you should know something." He said. I sat on his chair as he sat across me on his bed. "Remember when I told you that I can be closed off because a friend betrayed me?" he asked. "Of course." I said. "Well I was almost sent to prison because he framed me." he said.  
"Kili." I said looking at him. "He had stolen some stuff and hid it my place before the cops could find him. I managed to get away with a warning but it affect my schooling and my life, I just got in to Westminster because my Uncle managed to pull some strings." He said. I reached out and took his hands in mine. "I'm so sorry Kili." I said reaching out and taking his hand._

I sat in the living room with Kili and most of our roommates when Fili walked in and called Kili. "Yeah its uncle Thorin." He called. "he is on the phone." Kili got up and both of them left the room. "I still have mixed feeling about their Uncle." Katie said. "Whys that?" I asked. "Their uncle is kind of stuck up, they come from a rich family with a long blood line and his uncle is very up tight it all." Jessica said. "Yeah he wasn't happy that Fili and Kili are studying what they studying." Hope said. "Wow that rough, what about their mom." I asked, since they last there father a long time ago. "we have not met her but she sounds sweat." Said Katie. "Thorin isn't so bad once you get to know him, I he was a lot of fun when we were younger." Ori said.  
Kili and Fili came in later, with a slight worried and happy expression on their face. "What wrong?" I asked as they sat down. "Our Uncle is coming to visit." Fili said. "isnt that a good thing?" I asked. "It is, we haven't seen him awhile."He said. No more was said on the subject and the rest of the morning was filled with chatting.

I sat with Kili in his room watching a movie on his computer, I was leaning on him as we sat on his bed backs against the wall, when I finally got up the courage to ask. "What was up with you and Fili, with your Uncle?". He was silent. "Look, my family is really up tight, well mostly my uncle, and he can very picky about who we date." He said. "So it's because you Uncle might not like me?" I asked. "Not not like you, just not like you dating me." He said slowly. "Why?" I asked. HE moved to face me. "Fili and I come from very rich family and we pretty high up in the social climate, and my Uncle can be very picky about who is in the family, I think he can be too uptight, but that's the way it is. Like my mom would be fine with it, it just Uncle Thorin, nothing to worry about." He said smiling. "You sure, I don't want to start a fight." I said. "Don't worry, I can handle mu Uncle." He said. I smiled up at him and slowly he bent down and placed his lips on mine.  
I will not tell a lie ( ;) ) he kissed for some time, and only when Fili popped in to get something did we pull apart.  
"Wow sorry." He laughed walking on and falling into Kili's chair.  
"Can I help you brother?" Kili asked a bit annoyed.  
"Oh just looking for socks." He said looking around the room.  
"What do you want?" Kili asked again.  
"Yeah Uncle said he is coming in two weeks." Fili said.  
"That's soon." I said.  
"Babe you don't have to worry, he will like you." Kili said putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"Don't worry, it all depends on how he is feeling, he just make have to make sure his trip his good, he is not that good with directions." Fili said chuckling.  
I smiled. "Make sure, I want to be on his good side, and you guys seem close to him, I want to make sure he likes me." I said.  
"Don't worry he likes Fili more than." Kili said.  
"Must I beat it into you again, he likes us both." Fili said shooting up from the chair and onto Kili. I got up as they started to wrestle. "I'm getting something to drink." I said walking out.

I must apologize for the short chapter and the wait, writers block is a bitch, once again, and place the first day of grade 10 and a new physiologist and so on and so on, very busy bee. I promise that you will have longer chapters soon, but for know I cannot say. Thank you for the comment and reading this, I love you all so so so so so much


End file.
